


Хорошее дело браком не назовут. Флэшмоб: п. 5

by Grenth



Series: GW2 tumblr flashmob [2]
Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenth/pseuds/Grenth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ключ: "5. Номер 8 должен вступить в брак с номером 4 или 6. Кого он выберет?"<br/>Нет ничего веселее, чем пытаться обойти создание пейрингов в таких флэшмобах. хD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Хорошее дело браком не назовут. Флэшмоб: п. 5

**Author's Note:**

> Ключ: "5. Номер 8 должен вступить в брак с номером 4 или 6. Кого он выберет?"  
> Нет ничего веселее, чем пытаться обойти создание пейрингов в таких флэшмобах. хD

Джек хмуро взирал на оживлённые улицы Рата Сума. Весточка от родителей застала его врасплох, напрочь испортив прекрасное до этого настроение. И это после такого увлекательного похода к границам Клейма, которое он видел первый раз в жизни!  
Портативный коммуникатор настойчиво запищал и замигал, повторяя сообщение отца: «Помнишь наше пари? Особенно тот факт, что ты проиграл? (Из чего, кстати, получилась отличная история — я каждый раз срываю шквал аплодисментов и несколько порций бесплатной выпивки в нашей любимой таверне.) Напоминаю, что мы ждём тебя и твою девушку в Львиной Арке. Надеемся, что уж за полтора-то года ты хотя бы нашел надёжного партнёра по своим исследованиям». Вот ведь. У всех родители как родители — подавай им грандиозные проекты, ошеломляющую известность, громадные научные комплексы, рекомендательные письма гениев любого калибра... а этим — жену. Его мысли заняты вещами поважнее, между прочим! Взять хотя бы связь магии и СКМО* — в изучении этой темы даже норнский доляк не валялся, тут не до семейной жизни!  
Джек уставился себе под ноги и крепко задумался. Ни о какой жене и речи быть не могло, конечно. Но... родители же не уточнили, что им нужная настоящая жена? Если что и воспитала в нём жизнь в Львиной Арке, так это способность ловко уклоняться от проигранных споров. Итак, нужно было нанять кого-то на роль однодневной жены. У родителей, в конце концов, была своя жизнь, которую они ценили и без постоянного присутствия любимого сына под боком. Однако Джек был уверен, что только сумасшедшая асура согласится на такую возмутительную (и унизительную!) сделку, а ему был нужен кто-то более-менее в своём уме и способный отличить бета-экстрактор от энергоплазмы. Рата Сум, нагоняющий на него неподдельную тоску и скуку, вовсю бурлил какими-то своими делами. Джек продолжал стоять посреди прохода к вратам асур, сердито поглядывая на коммуникатор.  
— …было не так уж и плохо!  
— …отвратительно. В следующий раз пусть графиня отправляет собственных клонов.  
— Я непременно передам ей твои слова, только не во-- Ох! Прости, дружище, я случайно. Эй? Ты в порядке? Э-э-эй?..  
Джек поднял голову, рассеянно потирая лоб, привычно принявший на себя удар. На асуру сверху вниз смотрели две человеческие женщины. Наверное, красивые по их меркам, без базовых статистических данных не разберешь. Хотя...  
— Раздави меня Люпикус, это именно то, что нужно! — радостно крикнул он, хватая обеих девушек за коленки. Лицо одной гневно потемнело, но Джек не обратил на это никакого внимания. — Одна из вас! Мне нужна одна из вас, на этот вечер, заплачу чистым золотом за каждый час.  
— Чего-о-о--  
— Нет времени объяснять! Вы обе, кажется, симпатичные, хотя кого это волнует? Короче, соглашайтесь скорее!  
Где-то рядом слабо замерцал пурпурный свет, становившийся ярче с каждым мгновением. Одна из девушек резво присела на корточки, полязгивая модными компактными доспехами, и доброжелательно-испуганно закивала головой:  
— Хорошо-хорошо, пойдём посмотрим, чем я смогу тебе помочь, маленький храбрец.  
— Альба, — раздалось над их головами. Температура тона второй девушки могла бы легко создать пару запасных айсбергов для племени коданов.  
— Тебя очень ждут в Божественном Пределе, Гвиндолин. Особенно тёплая и мягкая кровать, — быстро заговорила она.  
— Хмпф, — желание убраться поскорее из этого сумасшедшего города перевесило желание чего-то другого. Гвиндолин до сих пор не был уверен, чего именно, поэтому предпочёл сделать выбор в пользу простого и понятного мотива. Он молча выдернул свою ногу из руки Джека и, не оглядываясь, ушёл в сторону асуранских врат.  
Лицо Джека сияло. Впереди маячила свобода — сейчас он сдаст этого человека своим родителям, а сам пойдёт проведает старого доброго Вайанта. Старик небось заскучал без хороших историй.  
«И всё-таки я был прав — люди намного полезнее в хозяйстве, чем големы!» — довольно размышлял асура, уводя Альбу навстречу новым проблемам.  
  
*СКМО — самовосполняющийся контейнер магического образца.


End file.
